Jiraiya
Jiraiya is the son of Konan, and Nagato, whom they named after their sensei, as a sign of respect. Appearance Jiraiya is a relatively tall man that has blue hair, grey eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Jiraiya's eyelashes are shown to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of his eyes. His facial expression is usually neutral, though usually protested or looked worried when Tremki performed a technique that would debilitate him. He wears the Akatsuki cloak and his Akatsuki ring on his right middle finger, the kanji on it meaning "white" (白, bya). He also wore orange nail polish. He also has a Yin Seal on his right palm. Although he never removes his Akatsuki mantle, it was revealed that underneath it, He wears a form fitting navy blue jumpsuit. He has many intricate tattoos on his torso. Instead of the standard sandals and leg-warmers, He wears a pair of blue pants that also functions as his shoes, with white high heels, inverting the organization's standard color scheme. Personality He is shown to be very calm and collected. He has a very "neutral" sort of vibe to him, as if he doesn't care what he has to do to get his work done. He is a very quiet person, who does not waste a word when talking. He is a very cautious person, and is always anticipating an attack, whether among allies, or enemies. This is why he is considered untouchable by most who he fights. History He was born not a week before Konan had died, and was immediately placed in the care of Konahagakure shinobi. He learned early on in his life that he had a natural gift of Paper Ninjutsu, and was a natural genius as a shinobi that only comes along once in a generation. He eventually travels to Amegakure and learns of his true origin. After learning this, he requests a change in villages and is approved by the current Hokage. He eventually becomes a Jonin, and travels to Konoha on a peaceful collaboration mission, where he meets the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, whom takes him on as a student after he shows potential in Medical Ninjutsu. He studies under her for only a couple of months, and builds up enough chakra to create a Yin Seal. Amazed at this feat of chakra control, Tsunade declares that he will become an amazing Medical Ninja Having completed the mission he was initially sent there to complete, he travels back to Amegakure, and immediately is assigned as a spy within Yugakure. There he builds up a reputation as a quiet Chuunin, and when the time is right he successfully attempts to steal their Forbidden Technique scrolls to take back to the village, and learns, and masters Jashin Immortality, and Rituals. He then travels back to Amegakure after a couple of years and discovers that a new Amekage has been appointed, by the name of Tremki Kaguya. Being naturally suspicious of the new Amekage, he takes a look into his backround, and non public dealings, and finds out he is the leader of the current Akatsuki. He is immediately caught by Tremki and is told to keep quite and that if he speaks of the Akatsuki, he will die, but upon closer inspection of the stranger, Tremki notices that he looks very similar to one of the Akatsuki's original founders, and immediately offers for him to become his right hand man in the organization. Wanting to take on his mothers legacy, he happily accepts. Abilities Natural Abilities Even though it is not his forte, Jiraiya is extremely adept at Taijutsu, and although he may not look it, is only second to Tremki himself in that aspect. He is very aware of his surroundings, and constantly uses them to his advantage. Where his real strengths lay though, are in his very high intellect, and extreme endurance. He purposely learned the techniques of the Yin Seal, and Jashin Immortality, so as to become the ultimate tank, and become the shield of his friends and allies. Reverse Immortality Mastery Due to his vast tinkering with the Jashin religion, he has gained immortality, but compared to Hidan's, it is on a whole other level, for he can not only survive the deadliest of attacks, but he does not need someone to fix him up, because he can simply regenerate any part of his body with his Paper Ninjutsu, or Yin Seal. He can regenerate from any kind of attack and live forever as far as anyone knows. Strength Of A Hundred Seal A seal developed by Tsunade which is reputed to be the pinnacle of chakra control. By storing chakra over an extended period of time into a specific point on their body — usually the forehead — the user creates this seal which manifests in the form of a rhombus-like marking. Once the seal is formed, the user's already impressive chakra control which is necessary to concentrate and store the chakra over the period of time allows them to perform techniques without any wasted energy or their own chakra. When released, the seal will either spread across the users face, or wrap around their entire body. The stored chakra is released into their body greatly amplifying their medical techniques and physical strength as well. This seal is also somehow directly linked to Katsuyu, the summon of all three users of this seal. As the slug noted, it is directly linked to and supported by the seal. Jiraiya has even mastered the use of Katsuyu and her abilities to the point where he can heal and support an entire army when he splits her apart. Jashin Ritual Mastery Again, Jiraiya has far surpassed Hidan in this that, he can change the size of the Ritual Circle, to the point where he only needs a page of blood to create a circle the size of a village. he is also able to connect a link with more than one person (up to 100), but he must still acquire their blood. Durability Jiraiya's most astonishing feature of all is his beyond godly durability. He can take attacks that no one can ever dream of and come out as if he is completely unscathed. He usually takes advantage of this ability to take his allies hits, and shield them from attacks that they cannot defend themselves from. This makes him not only an extremely powerful opponent on the battlefield, but an even more powerful support. Paper Ninjutsu He is a very powerful shinobi, who has an extremely high intellect. Even as a child, Jiraiya has shown a natural talent for origami, as his mother had, and had even developed it into his main ninjutsu. He has inherited a unique transformation technique called Dance of the Shikigami, which can turn his entire body and clothing into thousands of sheets of paper, which he can control at will and form into any shape or colour. To travel long distances, he can fold them into butterflies or planes for powered flight, and to attack, he hardens the sheets to the point when it is as hard as steel and folds them into arrows, spears, and shuriken. he can also restrain opponents by blanketing them in sheets, thus restricting their movement and asphyxiating them. Befitting (and likely inspiring) his title as The Reborn Angel, the papers can also form large wings for further weaponry, though he is capable of hovering without them. he could also make chakram-like weapons to attack foes and is skilled enough to make two and control them with great ease using them to corner his targets from opposing ends. Despite being made of paper, Tremki's Fire Release: Flame Bullet, which was empowered by oil, didn't even damage him. The power of the paper attacks could even overpower a fire attack. Jiraiya is susceptible to oil-based attacks that prevent his paper from unfolding. Although he is not hampered to the same extent by water. Jiraiya can make Paper Clones that he can use to fight in his place. He could hide explosive tags in them so that they would explode, and catch an enemy off guard. Jiraiya's inherited technique is the Paper Ocean Technique, which can split a large lake, or if there is no lake available, the ground. This can also be used in midair. The technique contained six hundred billion explosive tags that would explode for a full ten minutes, which forces Uchiha to use Izanagi to survive since their intangibility only lasts for five minutes. Jiraiya has been shown to be able to produce and fold enough paper to mimic environmental surroundings, allowing him and those of his choosing to hide in places one normally wouldn't be able to. However, he has even surpassed his mothers prowess in this technique, as he can create and fold extreme amounts of paper almost immediately. Weapons Jiraiya uses uncountable ammounts of paper bombs in combination with his Paper ninjutsu.